Consequences
by Grace'sImagination
Summary: Turning down Mr Stark's offer had been hard, but not as hard as the months of radio silence that followed. Peter Parker's life has become dull and grey until an opportunity he can't refuse turns his world upside down. A summer upstate with the Avengers leads to more changes than Peter could have imagined and he must decide how to handle the consequences of not just his actions.
1. Chapter 1 - Deja Vu

**Chapter One – Deja Vu**

"Peter you still with us?" Ms Cole called from the front of the classroom causing the boy in question to snap his eyes up to look at her carefully, and very quickly, closing his laptop.

"It's zero," he answered after quickly scanning the equation on the blackboard; Flash muttered something that sounded like _"lucky guess"_ and he could feel Ned chuckle beside him.

"Very good," Ms Cole conceded, "Now please pay attention."

Peter nodded his cheeks blushing slightly at having been caught. After a few moments of attempting to keep his mind focused on what he had to admit was a very easy lesson he allowed it to wander back to more interesting things. In this case, it had been the news footage of the newly reunited Avengers that had occupied his thoughts since that morning.

 _How did Mr Stark convince Captain America to talk?_ He thought wracking his brain for the answer, true he hadn't been present for the end of the fight in Germany but from the news it was clear that the team had split. _I wish I could talk to him,_ he sighed knowing that his current situation was of his own making. He had turned down the chance to join the team, _just when Mr Stark really needed more people on his side,_ the guilt came crashing down once again and he sighed.

"Peter," Ned roused him from his thoughts once again, "It's lunch, c'mon."

"Sorry Ned," Peter apologised giving his 'guy in the chair' a sheepish grin, "There's just a lot going on."

"I've heard that before," Ned teased as they made their way to the cafeteria.

As they sat down at their usual table, Peter with twice as much food as Ned due to his super high metabolism, Ned turned to the one topic Peter wished they could avoid, "So have you heard from Mr Stark? I mean it's so cool that the Avengers are back together! Don't you wish you were with them?"

"Ned," Peter sighed, "Can we please talk about something else?

"Oh right," Ned looked down, "Sorry."

The rest of lunch and the afternoon classes went by smoothly and Peter was able to tune out the excited talk and speculation amongst his classmates about all things Avengers related. Mercifully the final bell for the day sounded and they were all released for the day, walking down the front steps of the school and into the street Ned and Peter did their top secret handshake and parted ways.

The rest of the month passed without incident; Peter attended and excelled at school, aced his decathlon practices, spent time with Ned, did his daily neighbourhood Spider-Man patrols and tried to not think about the Avengers and Mr Stark. Thankfully it was nearly summer and Peter would have two whole months to enjoy himself; although he still didn't know exactly what it would entail as his last summer before his senior year he was excited at the prospect of freedom.

He was sitting with Ned and his decathlon team relaxing when he felt his phone buzz against his leg. Frowning slightly he pulled it out and looked at the screen, "Meet me outside in 5 minutes," read the text message from an unknown number.

"Guys I have to go," he said pulling his books into his arms before sliding them into his second backpack of the year, the first one had broken rather than been stolen this year.

"Everything ok?" Ned asked quietly.

"Yeah," Peter's spider six sense wasn't alerting him to any danger so he figured it would be ok. Plus, the last time it had been a message like this it was from Happy who had then whisked him off to the Avengers complex and Mr Stark had offered him a job.

Trying to calm his breathing Peter made his way through the empty halls and down the steps into the sunlight. Almost at once he saw the sleek black estate car that Happy drove parked, half hidden from view, beside the school. Heart now hammering he made his way towards the car, blinking hard to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hi Happy," Peter said quietly as the man in question came to stand beside the car.

"Hi kid," Happy replied, "How've you been?"

"Yeah good," he shifted his feet, "You?"

"Busy," Happy answered shortly, "The boss wants to speak to you."

"Is he here?" Peter could have saved himself the breath as seconds later Happy was opening the back door of the car and ushering him inside. The relative darkness of the backseat of the car with its tinted windows took his eyes a second to adjust to.

"Underoos," a deep voice said from beside him before he'd had time to say anything, "I thought it more practical to talk here rather than dragging you upstate."

"Mr Stark," Peter fished for the words he was looking for but Mr Stark held up a hand.

"I don't have long," he said simply, "I'm here with an opportunity for you."

"Ok," Peter schooled his face to hide the nervous excitement he was feeling. Tony Stark wouldn't readily admit it but the kid before him had grown up a lot in the last few months and he was, dare he even say it to himself, proud of him.

"I am aware that you currently have not committed to any camps or activities this summer," Mr Stark stated shortly as though this was a usual thing for someone you hadn't had any contact with in the last few months to know.

Peter would have asked how he knew but thought better of it; this was after all the man who had put not only a tracker in his suit but also the Baby Monitor Protocol. "No I haven't, I wanted to keep my options open," Peter confirmed silently adding in his head _because I was praying I could do something Stark Internship related_ , Mr Stark smirked slightly at this as though he could read Peter's thoughts.

"Well I don't think Happy's heath could cope if you were wandering about the city unsupervised all summer," Mr Stark paused and Peter opened his mouth to retort before Mr Stark continued, "And I know that you said you're happy looking out for the little guy," again he paused, "So I'm offering you the chance to come to the Compound to work and train for the summer."

Peter felt his jaw drop and blinked to clear his mind and after several seconds spluttered, "You want me to move to the Compound to train with you guys for the summer?"

"That's what I said," Mr Stark stated, folding his hands in his lap and evidently waiting for Peter's response. _Don't turn me down again kid,_ he thought almost _almost_ nervously.

"Yes Mr Stark!" Peter exclaimed now practically vibrating with excitement, "Thank you Mr Stark!

Mr Stark released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Great," he said nonchalantly, "Ok we have to go but Happy will be in touch with details."

"Thank you Mr Stark I won't let you down," Peter assured him still practically jumping up and down in the car before turning to get the door, the memory of the not-hug still clear in his memory.

"Bye kid," was the last thing Peter heard as the car door closed and seconds later the sleek black car was gliding down the street.

"I'm spending the summer with the Avengers," Peter whispered to himself grinning with uncontrollable excitement.


	2. Chapter 2 - School's Out

**Chapter Two – School's Out**

Convincing Aunt May that spending the summer at the Avengers Compound was what he was going to do had been almost as difficult as calming her down after she'd discovered that he was in fact Spider-Man. Yet after two long days of letting her vent her concerns and fears she had come around to the idea; Peter hadn't told her this but he would have gone whether she liked it or not.

Breaking the news to Ned had been almost as difficult; "So, you'll be gone for the _whole_ summer?"

"That's what Mr Stark said," Peter told him as they sat building a new and more intricate Lego Death Star.

"And you'll be with all the Avengers?"

"Yup," Peter confirmed yet again, "I'll be here until the end of school though."

"Three weeks until freedom," Ned joked, "I should probably tell Mom that I'll go to camp after all."

Peter awoke to a room full of sunlight exactly a week after seeing Happy and Mr Stark and his mood couldn't be better. Stretching and feeling happiness bubble through his veins he got out of bed and decided to backflip his way to the bathroom.

"Someone's in a good mood," Aunt May laughed as she started making coffee.

"How could I not be?!" Peter exclaimed before he dived into the shower and started singing AC/DC 'Shoot To Thrill'.

"Teenagers," Aunt May muttered to herself as she listened to Peter's singing; she couldn't deny that seeing him this happy did lift her spirits and faith that this summer would be good for him.

Showered and dressed in one of his classic science pun t-shirts Peter slid into the kitchen to see Aunt May pouring two cups of coffee.

"Thanks Aunt May," he said before starting to gulp it down; realising too late that it was still very hot and feeling his eyes water.

"Slow down!" Aunt May laughed, staring at her nephew in disbelief at the change in him that a week had brought.

"I gotta go," he checked the time, "Love you!"

"Love you too, have a good day."

* * *

Happy had called him at the end of the week to tell him that someone would collect him the day that school finished for the summer so he needed to be ready for then. Peter had been bouncing up and down by the end of the call; only two weeks left!

The usual end of year hysteria was palpable at Midtown and Peter found that he could hardly focus in class. Each day he crossed off another day on the calendar he had pinned to his bedroom wall marking down the days until he went to the Compound.

At their final decathlon practice of the year the team were discussing their summer plans; apparently most of the team were spending time with their families and visiting colleges over the holidays.

"What about you Peter?" MJ asked causing the rest of the team to turn to face him.

"Let me guess," Flash said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "You're spending the summer with you friends Spider-Man and Tony Stark?"

"I will be spending the summer doing my internship yeah," Peter ignored the laugh that Flash let out.

"Sure," Flash crowed, "You'll be hanging out with Captain America and Black Widow too then?"

"Sounds cool," MJ interrupted, "What did you say you were doing Flash? Spending the summer at a golf resort wasn't it?" Peter was pleased to see that flash had gone bright red and the others were laughing.

Ned and Peter shared a look that clearly said _if only they knew!_

* * *

The final day of school dawned bright and Peter awoke with a jolt of electric excitement. _Today's the day! I'm going to the Compound! I'll make Mr Stark proud!_ Leaping out of bed despite the fact that it was barely 6:30am he grabbed his phone to triple check the date and his most recent message from Happy; "We will collect your things from your apartment and then collect you at school."

Almost shouting with excitement he checked that everything was packed and ready to go for when Happy called by to collect it later that day. When he was sure that everything was ready he skipped to the shower singing more AC/DC excitement sparking along his skin.

"Everything packed?" Aunt May called through the door when he'd turned the shower off.

"Yup! Happy will pick it up this afternoon," he called back.

"Ok, not that you need it by the sounds of things but do you want coffee?"

"Please!"

Peter decided to wear his favourite navy Stark Industries shirt to school; he had packed most of his other clothes after all. Walking into the kitchen he saw Aunt May setting a bagel and coffee down for him.

"Thanks Aunt May," he grinned before giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," she hugged him back, "So Happy is collecting your stuff and then you?"

"Yup," he nodded around his bagel.

"Ok," she sipped her coffee, "Make sure you keep in touch and let me know that you're ok."

"I will."

"And if you want to come home just say and I'll come and get you straight away."

"I will," he looked up at her, "I'll be ok."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Liar," she teased, "You need to get going or you'll be late."

"I love you Aunt May," he hugged her tightly; "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Ned asked him question after question from the moment they saw each other; everything from, "Do you get to train with Captain America?" to "Will you get to wear Iron Man's suit?" Peter had answered each one with "I don't know," and by lunch was getting tired of the seemingly never ending questions as they were making him more and more nervous.

The buzz around school because it was the last day drowned out any other news; if the students had been paying attention then they would have seen the headline that stated "Avengers meeting with the UN?" As apparently some of the team had been spotted heading into the New York building.

Across town Happy had successfully retrieved Peter's bags and stored them in the car after assuring Aunt May that Peter would be just fine; to ease the caring woman's nerves and because he had time Happy had agreed to stay for a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long few days after all.

"Have a great summer Ned," Peter said to his best friend as they collected their stuff from their lockers as the final bell rang.

"You too Peter," Ned grinned, "Tell me all about it!"

"Of course," they swung their bags over their shoulders did their secret handshake before setting off towards the exit and inviting sunlight.

As they walked down the steps Peter looked around for the black estate car that Happy drove and frowned when he couldn't see it in its usual spot. Just then his phone buzzed; "Happy held up. Two minutes."

"Happy's been held up," Peter explained putting his phone back in his pocket and looking at Ned, who wasn't looking back at him.

A loud engine roared nearby, "Ugh Peter, I don't think it's Happy picking you up," Ned said his eyes wide.

"What?" Peter frowned and looked at where Ned was staring transfixed, and then he saw it, "No freaking way."

A sleek, spotless red Audi sports car had just pulled up beside the school and at the steering wheel in an immaculate suit and sunglasses sat a man who could only be Tony Stark.

"Your life is amazing," Ned moaned and Peter could see people starting to stare at the car.

"Ned I have to go," he said hurriedly, he really didn't want people to work out who was driving the car.

"But Peter-"

"Ned I have to go," he said urgently, "If this gets out-"

"Oh! Ok go," Ned grinned, "Have a great summer!"

"You too," as Peter hurried down the steps towards the car he spotted Flash looking at the car and he could pinpoint the exact second that Flash realised who was driving; Peter saw the boy's jaw drop before he turned to stare at Peter.

Keeping his eyes focused on the car he jogged down and pulled open the door as Mr Stark beckoned him inside.

"Hi Underoos," Mr Stark greeted, "Sorry Happy couldn't make it."

"You're here?!"

"I am," Mr Stark laughed, "I appear to have caused quite the stir," he indicated the students staring at the car and taking photos, "Sorry."

"What for?" Peter frowned slightly fearing that he was about to hear bad news.

"You'll likely end up in a tabloid because of this."

"Oh," he paused, "Wait seriously?"

"Yeah," Mr Stark shrugged, "They'll want to know who you are and why I'm here."

Panic set in then, "But they can't know that I'm Spider-Man!"

"Oh they won't," Mr Stark assured him, before putting the car in gear, "Who's the guy glaring at you?"

Without even really looking Peter answered, "Flash."

"They kid that gives you a tough time?" At Peter's confused look he continued, "Happy mentioned it."

"Yeah," Peter muttered, now squinting slightly in the bright sunlight; the one thing he'd forgotten was sunglasses.

"Let's give him something to talk about then," Mr Stark stated before rummaging in his suit pocket and producing a second pair of sunglasses.

"What?" Peter looked even more confused.

"Turn and wave at him," Mr Stark instructed while he handed Peter the second pair of sunglasses, "You didn't have to-" at the look Mr Stark gave him Peter closed his mouth and put the sunglasses, which were probably worth more than his apartment, on. Feeling decidedly stupid, he did as he was told and to his surprise he could feel Mr Stark put an arm around him and wave as well. The look of jealous embarrassment on Flash's face was worth the undoubted tabloid exposure.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Please," Peter nodded grinning and Mr Stark put his foot on the gas so that they sped out of the school grounds and towards the interstate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Impressions

**Chapter Three – First Impressions for a Second Time**

The car sped along the interstate and Peter could see the New York skyline getting smaller in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you for collecting me Mr Stark," Peter said as they cruised along, "And for lending me the glasses."

"No problem," Mr Stark smiled at the teenager, "Happy was supposed to collect you but he got held up with drinking coffee with your Aunt."

"Seriously?" Peter burst out laughing.

"Yup," Mr Stark laughed slightly too, _damn Happy wasn't kidding when he said the kid was infectious_ , "I told him to meet us back there with your stuff, I was in the city anyway."

"Thanks," as they drove along Peter remembered the last time he'd spent time in a car with Mr Stark; it had been right after the fight in Germany, "Mr Stark?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it ok if I make a video diary like I did the last time?" Peter asked nervously, "I wouldn't show anyone of course."

Mr Stark thought for a moment, "We'll get you set up with a secure StarkPhone and then you can."

Disappointed Peter answered, "It's ok, it doesn't matter anyway." Mr Stark noticed the pink tinge to Peter's cheeks and read between the lines; _the kid thinks he has to buy it himself_.

"Every associate and Avenger gets one so we should have yours by the end of tonight," Mr Stark assured him.

"Seriously?!"

"That's why I said it."

"Mr Stark thank you!"

They drove on for almost an hour chatting about what Peter had been up to at school, Mr Stark was quickly learning how intelligent the kid really was, and about some of the stuff the Avengers had been up to. Mr Stark told him they'd discuss it in more detail when they got to the Compound.

"Here we are," Mr Stark announced as they cruised down a beautiful road leading to the heavily secured gates that marked the edge of the Avengers Compound. Peter couldn't take it all in fast enough as the car purred closer to the magnificent white and glass buildings, pausing the car Mr Stark handed Peter his phone, "You can start you video diary on mine," he said by way of explanation.

Peter gaped at him before quickly pointing the camera out of the window towards the buildings, "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Look over there," Mr Stark pointed to where a Quinjet was taking off, "It's a bit bigger than the tower isn't it."

Peter turned the phone in a circle to take everything in, Mr Stark flashed his dazzling smile when the camera passed him. Peter was inclined to pinch himself to ensure that this was all _actually_ happening.

Mr Stark stopped the car beside the first of the buildings and beckoned for Peter to pass him the phone before turning it around so that the two of them were clearly visible in the video, "Welcome to the Avengers Compound Mr Parker," Peter grinned so hard his face hurt.

"Thank you so much Mr Stark," Peter exclaimed, grinning even more widely at his mentor.

"Let's get you acquainted with the place," Mr Stark decided without pausing the video, "I see what you mean, this is fun."

Peter followed suit and with glasses still firmly in place followed Mr Stark who turned to video him walking into the Compound laughing slightly.

"Here take this," Mr Stark said handing him the phone so that he could type a code in, while Mr Stark wasn't looking Peter turned the camera to face him so that he could mouth "Oh my god!"

* * *

Deciding to stop videoing for now before he drained the battery Peter handed Mr Stark back his phone and followed his hero through the foyer and into the heart of the enormous building.

Mr Stark led him through hallway after hallway each as stunning as the last. Floor to ceiling windows graced every wall, the tiled floor so clean that it shone in the setting sunlight.

"This is the common room," Mr Stark indicated a huge circular room that they had just entered. Along with multiple couches there were armchairs, beanbags, gaming consoles, huge TVs and at the back a snack bar.

"Wow," Peter gazed around the room trying to take it all in, Mr Stark smirked beside him and continued into the room.

"I'll introduce you to everyone tonight, they're busy at the moment," Mr Stark informed him.

"Ok cool," Peter hurried to catch up as Mr Stark headed towards the far side of the room where Peter could see yet another hallway.

"You like it right?"

"Ugh yeah," Peter grinned, "This whole place is amazing."

Behind them Peter heard a commotion that sounded like a bag of bricks being dropped, wheeling around he saw a very red faced Happy entering the common room.

"Nice of you to join us," Mr Stark called smirking slightly at the look Happy gave him.

"I can get those," Peter said quickly when he realised that it was _his_ bags that had created the noise.

"Oh you'll get these?" Happy answered before pointedly looking at Mr Stark, "Thank you."

As Peter hurried to pick up the majority of his bags he was surprised to see Mr Stark pick up the remaining ones, "I'll show you to your quarters now."

"Thank you Mr Stark," Peter said excitedly, trying to get his head around the fact that _Tony Stark_ was carrying his bag.

"Happy," Mr Stark called over his shoulder, "Vision wanted to speak to you about something."

"Great," Happy muttered before exiting the room the way that he'd come.

Peter followed Mr Stark into the elevator at the end of the hallway that took them up to the top floor.

"Your quarters are next to mine," Mr Stark stated as they walked along the sparsely doored corridor.

"I thought you said before I was next to Vision?" Peter asked before he could help himself; the memory of the conversation from his only previous visit to the Compound coming back to him.

"We reorganised," Mr Stark said without his usual confident demeanour, "If you'd prefer to be beside Vision-"

"No sorry," Peter shook his head frantically, "This is great. Thank you."

"This is you," Mr Stark stopped outside a door at the end of the corridor.

"Wow," Peter's jaw dropped open as Mr Stark opened the door onto the room, _his_ room.

"I'll pick you up for dinner in an hour," Mr Stark said as he dropped Peter's bags into the room.

"Thank you Mr Stark," Peter grinned up at the man, "For everything."

The door clicked shut behind his mentor and Peter stared around the room. It was huge. There was a wall of floor to ceiling windows that led onto a balcony, a bed that took up one whole wall, a door that led to a sumptuous bathroom, a walk in closet and a couch in the corner with a TV.

"Wow," Peter breathed again. Walking to the closet he took his jacket off revealing his Stark Industries shirt, he begun hanging his clothes up and putting things into the drawers. He took out his phone and typed a quick message to let Aunt May and Ned know that he had arrived safely.

When he had finished unpacking, washed his face and set his phone to charge he lay down on the couch to stare at the view from his window. His mind began trying to process the insane day that he'd just had; _Mr Stark picked me up from school. He showed me around and made a video diary with me, again! This is my room. Tony Stark's room is next door. This is so cool!_

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts, "come in!"

"Glad to see you've settled in," Mr Stark chuckled from the door at the sight of Peter sprawled across the couch.

"This place is amazing," Peter said for the millionth time that day.

"You hungry?"

"Always," Peter laughed and sprang up, straightening his shirt in the process.

"Great shirt," Mr Stark said his lips curving into a smile.

"Thanks," he grinned back and followed the man out into the corridor.

"You like Chinese right?"

"Yeah it's great."

"Good, we don't cook very much," Mr Stark admitted as they descended towards the smell of food.

The smell of food combined with the noise of the group of people in the kitchen, which was joined to the common room, hit them. Mr Stark could see the Avengers throwing cartons of Chinese food to each other and organising drinks completely oblivious to the two men who'd just walked in.

"Stark," Natasha greeted as she spotted him causing the others to look around, there was a chorus of hellos as Mr Stark joined them.

"Everyone," Mr Stark greeted them, "This is Peter Parker," he gestured to Peter who he was proud to see was neither freaking out nor looking like a little kid. Mr Stark was pleased to report that Peter looked every bit the man as he stood tall and proud.

"Hi everyone," Peter said confidently, or at least he hoped he sounded confident, "It's nice to meet you all _officially._ "

"Wait," it was Clint who spoke first, "I know you, Spider-Man right?"

"Yes sir," Peter grinned slightly.

"I knew it," Clint chuckled walking over to him, "Nice to meet you," he said extending a hand, "My kids are obsessed with you," at the raised eyebrows he clarified, "He's all over YouTube."

"You too," Peter shook his hand, "Thanks for not kicking my ass in Germany."

This comment received laughs from the group and Mr Stark could feel himself swelling with pride; _get a grip Stark, don't go getting all sentimental_ he chastised himself.

"So you're joining us?" Clint asked.

Peter glanced at Mr Stark who answered, "Just for the summer, he still has another year of school."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you son," Steve said stepping forward to shake his hand, "Just don't steal my shield again."

"Yes sir," Peter stuttered slightly, "It's an honour to meet you sir."

Mr Stark rolled his eyes at the clear Captain America hero worshipping and heard some of the others chuckle. Once Peter had shaken hands with all of the team Mr Stark directed him towards the pile of cartons.

"Help yourself," he instructed and Peter gaped at the tower of food.

Selecting a carton of salt chilli chicken he followed Mr Stark into the common room and saw the Avengers settling themselves around the room. Vision and Wanda sat together on a couch next to Bruce and Natasha, Clint, Steve and Sam all collapsed into beanbags and Mr Stark sat down on one of the smaller couches indicating that Peter sat beside him.

"Thanks Mr Stark," Peter said after settling himself down and tucking into his food.

"So kid, where are you from?" Sam asked from his beanbag.

"Queens isn't it?" asked Steve around a mouthful of food, Mr Stark raised an eyebrow and Steve laughed, "We New Yorkers can sense each other."

Peter burst out laughing at this and saw the others chuckling too, "Yeah I'm from Queens," Peter said, "I told Captain at the airport," he clarified.

"Call me Steve," Steve said again and Peter blushed.

The rest of the evening passed with them all eating far too much food; Peter and Steve easily ate twice what anyone else did due to their high metabolisms and before long they all started heading to bed in a sleepy food induced state.

"Goodnight Mr Stark," Peter said sleepily as he reached his door.

"Goodnight," Mr Stark answered from slightly further down the corridor.

"Thank you for everything," he said yet again.

"Don't mention it," Mr Stark waved his hand, "Oh and kid, call me Tony will you."

"Of course," Peter grinned, "Goodnight, _Tony_."


End file.
